Will She Like It?
by RJ11
Summary: A Cameron/Chase/Thirteen threesome and ChaseCam fluff anyone? No? Oh. Well I should’ve thought better. Not much smut though. It’s up to you to read and review. Thanks anyway.
1. Chapter 1

This story is the result of my pervert imagination running wild during several torturous, hot, weary afternoons in the lab. Thank God so far human beings have not developed the faculty of reading your thoughts just by looking at your face else I'd have been dead meat since a long while back.

Special thanks to Arrin whose story 'Beneath the Mistletoe' inspired me.

-!-

Chase makes his way towards the diagnostics room, stopping in the hallway to peek through the glass panes. The one person of interest to him is there. Great.

Thirteen lifts her head from the file she is studying, frowning slightly at the approaching figure. She is not used to seeing him in this area of the hospital. Plus, Foreman, House, Taub and Kutner are nowhere to be seen, which means he is here for _her_. Closing the file, she leans back in her seat, curves a perfectly shaped eyebrow in his direction and waits.

His hands tucked into his pant pockets as he stands next to the table, Chase sizes her up for a few seconds to try to gauge her mood, before glancing around once more. House has a way of surfacing when he least needs it. "I'd like to talk to you about something but I'd prefer somewhere outside the hospital. You know Gin's?"

"Yeah."

"Lunch there?"

"Fine."

On this note, Chase departs, leaving behind an extremely curious and slightly bemused Thirteen to wonder what _on earth_ they could possibly _converse _about.

-!-

Thirteen walks in the coffee shop shortly after noon, bowing a curt nod towards Chase and sliding into the booth opposite to him. Her order is placed with no delay, an order that comes too soon to his liking. There is no way he can attempt a conversation now. Although he has heard that not much can actually startle the brunette, by no means does he want to be an exception and have her choke on her food. Just trying to imagine accompanying Thirteen as she is wheeled on a gurney into ER with Cameron attending to her and House breathing down his neck threatens the oncoming of a massive headache.

Thankfully, Thirteen swallows her lunch in record time. Chase decides the best way to approach her is to bite the bullet. "Do you have a crush on Allison?"

Furious, blazing blue eyes stare into calm, twinkling ones. The fucking nerve of the guy! Who the hell does he think he is? "Have you called me here to warn me against making gooey eyes at your girlfriend Dr Chase? If so, you're wasting your time. I'm taking none of your shit."

"Dr Hadley…Thirteen…please wait," he throws a hand up to halt her as she starts to arise from her seat. "If you tell me, I'll tell you my purpose behind this question."

Thirteen is not used to revealing much about her, that too to colleagues she hardly knows. She considers either telling him to fuck off or lying to him but then thinks otherwise. She has no reasons to feel ashamed. "If you were not in the picture, knowing that she's straight, I'd pursue her relentlessly until she would accept to go on a date with me," Thirteen pauses for a while and then adds with a small, wistful smile, "I don't do long relationships but for her I'd be more than willing."

Chase smiles to himself as past memories of the _It's Tuesday, I like you_ ritual come forward in his mind. He is an expert at persistent chases. Thirteen and he have at least one thing in common. He hopes that is an augury. "I wanna gift her something apart for Christmas and I need your help with it."

"Me?" An incredulous Thirteen asks.

He nods solemnly at her and then sucking in a deep breath, he ventures, his voice now barely audible. "Let's just say I'm here with an _indecent_ proposal."

Indecent? Now that really, really catches her attention. "Which is?"

Chase seizes the bottle of ketchup in front of him, squirting some on his plate before slowly tracing the number '3' with his index finger, all the while observing her keenly. He sees her inhale sharply and knows she has correctly interpreted what he is implying. Stunned, Thirteen necessitates a few seconds to recover before she is finally able to meet his eyes.

"With Allison in the middle of course," Chase is quick to clarify with a soft smile.

Without wanting to, a blush creeps on her face, her cheeks warming up at the prospect of her fantasies of kissing and fucking the lovely blonde doctor actually turning into reality. Making out with the girl who causes her core to throb each time she sets eyes on her with the latter's boyfriend in the same room sounded too bloody good to be true…almost as if it was a setup. Of course! Angry beyond herself that her emotions are being derided, she snaps at him, "Have you placed a bet with House and/or Wilson?" The ripping edge in her voice succeeds in masking her obvious disappointment.

"What? Hell no!" Chase lets out a surprised chortle. "Why do you think I asked to meet you outside the hospital?"

He has a point. Besides he seems sincere enough. But her mind is not yet prepared to believe him. She needs to know more. "How did you come up with such an idea?"

Oh dear. So far he's managed not to get punched or a glass of water flung at his face but it looks like it's only the matter of a few seconds before something like that _actually_ happens. "I…heard…you've a thing for risky challenges…" he murmurs, doing everything to avoid her gaze.

He knows something is terribly wrong when there is no immediate reaction, which can only mean either she is yet to explode or that she is plotting his death. He throws a cautious glance upwards to see Thirteen biting hard on her lower lip.

"Let…me…picture…this…" each word comes out hissed through clenched teeth. "As I'm about to kiss her, there's a possibility she's gonna slap me and shove me off the bed?!"

"If we're doing it on a bed, that is," is the only thing he manages to come up with. Talk about a witty comeback to diffuse the situation.

Thirteen finds it is hard to keep glaring at him, not when his face is practically glowing, a small impish grin tugging at his lips. Counting till five and sucking in deep, long breaths in between, she calms herself enough to ask, "But you do have a tiny inkling as to what she thinks of me right?"

Chase nods. "I do else I wouldn't be here. Even before and after you made it to the team, your name has been mentioned casually in our conversations enough times for me to know that you don't leave her indifferent. I believe she has a crush on you too," he concludes thoughtfully.

"Really? And you're okay with that?" Thirteen wonders, more taken aback by his casual demeanour than by the fact that Cameron actually likes her.

"In my opinion, a crush is a wonderful feeling. It's not love yet, but it's strong enough to make you come to work day after day despite knowing you're gonna be at the receiving end of your honcho's blonde jokes and ball-juggling antics and that the girl in question is in love with the said boss, making it a point to talk about her feelings to you, totally unaware of _your_ feelings towards _her_."

Unexpectedly, her heart goes out to him. She now knows for sure there is no question of a bet, not when she can see the dim pain in his eyes and hear the yearning in his voice. She considers his words for a few more moments before the blank stare on her face gives way to a tiny sneer. "Got to warn you though, I've a way of kissing that makes it memorable. If Dr Cameron swings my way entirely in the end, don't come blame me."

Not anticipating this, Chase laughs out loud, shaking his head at the fiery temper of the girl sitting opposite to him, somewhat relieved she is no longer mad at him. "I'm willing to take the risk for Allison's pleasure," he extends out his palm on the table towards her. "Is it a deal then?"

Thirteen squeezes his hand, offering him a smirk. "Deal."

-!-

Shortly before lunchtime is over Cameron pulls back a curtain in ER to reveal a mask-and-scrubs free Chase splayed on a bed and she can do nothing except stand there and ogle at him. Each time he pays her such a visit, she feels that sudden, exciting urge to throw caution to the wind and jump him right there on that bed, each time copping out however as she convinces herself that maybe one day she will be bold enough to put her fantasy into execution.

Chase knows only too well the kind of thoughts racing through her mind. He pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, brushing his knee against her thighs a few times and stops only when he catches her heave a deep sigh. After allowing the smallest of smirks to grace his lips, he hands her a piece of paper.

"You've brought lunch with you?" Cameron eyes him with amusement.

He nods and motions for her to turn over. 'Kiss me' is written in bright, red ink. Shaking her head, Cameron steps in between his stretched legs and happily yields to his request, lowering her head to capture his lips. The smooch lasts for a couple of seconds before she pulls back with a wide grin. "Hmm ketchup. Yummy."

Chase grins back at her. "I knew you'd like it."

Their lips meet once more in a passionate lock and a sudden call bobs up from her heart.

Maybe, just _maybe _today could be the day she grants free rein to her desires, when she…

"More vigour people!"

_Fuck._

They break apart with reluctance at the unwanted intrusion of House's gruff voice. Not even bothering to remove her hand from underneath Chase's shirt Cameron immediately spats with annoyance, "What do you want House?"

"Did he tell you that he just broke bread with _only_ Thirteen outside the hospital? They seemed quite comfy from where I was."

Not to be daunted, "Which is true by the way," Chase acquiesces, turning to face her, "I did have lunch with her."

"He has the right to have lunch with whomever he wants," Cameron shrugs nonchalantly. "What's the big deal?"

Clearly not expecting this, House cannot help gaping at Chase, genuinely surprised. "You didn't even try to deny that you're making out with a lesbo?!"

"She's not a lesbian!" Both Chase and Cameron holler out at the same time, causing them to look at each other and share an amused smile.

House scowls at them, frustrated at such an unfruitful lunch, with Thirteen there responding to not one of his zingers and grinning as if she has just discovered she was switched as a baby and is not _actually_ dying of Huntington's and here Cameron not even close to blinking. What is it with Chase anyway to put these two ladies in such good moods? He wonders grumpily as he hobbles away.

House has managed to waste some precious minutes but she decides a lingering kiss would do well to get her through the remaining of the day and so she goes directly for his lips. However Chase holds back for a moment, staring deep into her eyes. "Won't you ask me why I had lunch with her?"

"There's no need. I trust you," Cameron replies with a little shrug.

Although he has told her numerous times he loves her, she has never responded by the same. He knows she is not yet ready and so does not really mind. Small phrases like 'stay here tonight' or the just stated 'I trust you' are enough to lighten him up like a bulb. As he kisses her and envelopes her in a warm hug, he hopes, uncertainty constricting his heart somewhat, that what he has planned with Thirteen will not blow up in his face.

-!-


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I wrote the first part back in December on a whim, forgot about it altogether and re-read it two days ago when someone asked if I had any intention of writing more. I'm in a completely different frame of mind now; I apologise in advance for not being able to come with something better, not being able to do justice at all to these three rocking characters and for the cheesy bed talk. But I just had to get this over with.

Thirteen follows Chase to the bedroom, steps unsure against the tiled floor. Her heartbeat is racing; sweaty palms brushing against her jeans-covered thighs with her every move and she could definitely use a drink for her dry mouth. Once Chase pushes open the door slightly, the usually composed doctor finds she has to grip the side of the door in order to steady herself, for the sight that greets her eyes is nothing but unsettling. Dabbled in moonlight that illuminates the room through a small slit between the curtains, Cameron lies fully on the back in bed, eyes closed, chest heaving uniformly; the drumming of her fingers on her chest to an imaginary tune the only tell-tale sign that she is not yet asleep. Thirteen's eyes take in every detail as her gaze travels upwards; from her feet crossed over each other, to the length of bare, smooth skin of her legs exposed by her wearing a pair of black boyshorts, the faint outline of her breasts and nipples visible through the flimsy material of her shirt, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips on her relaxed, glowing face and last but not the least, long, blonde locks fanning out across the pillow.

"I know. She takes my breath away too," Chase's words against her earlobe snaps her out of her reverie. She looks up at him and responses with a grin of her own. Releasing the side of the door, she flexes her white-knuckled fingers, calming herself with a deep breath for what is about to ensue.

At the sound of not one but two pairs of soft footsteps entering her room, Cameron pops open her eyes, the realisation, that it is not a hallucination courtesy of her sleep-deprived brain that Thirteen is present in her bedroom on a Friday night on Christmas eve, forcing her to sit upright.

"Wh-What's all this about?"

"Thirteen followed me home. I was thinking maybe we can keep her for the night."

Thirteen throws an incredulous glance in the direction of Chase, half impressed, half horrified at his quip and calm demeanour when her insides are rumbling so hard that she is about to faint. When the girl in bed does not speak nor does anything for the second longest two minutes of Thirteen's life, during which she has the time to map her breathing according to the ticking of the clock in the hallway, the younger woman decides to take the hint.

"It's ok, Dr Cameron. I understand," she reassures her, starting to back away, the need to disappear now hitting her hard as she struggles to maintain a composed self, heart constricting painfully at the rejection even though she prepared herself mentally for it countless times ever since that conversation with Chase. Hand on the doorknob, she stills a moment before turning and marching purposefully towards the bed, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on Cameron's forehead. Meeting Chase's eyes for a split second, she nods almost imperceptibly and walks out of the room.

The little thud of the door closing at last snaps Cameron out of her stupor and she turns to Chase, searching his face. His twinkling eyes provide the unequivocal answer to her unspoken question and bouncing off the bed, she pulls open the door with a big bang, running hastily along the hallway. "Remy!"

Thirteen stops and swirls, startled at being called by her real name; at being addressed at all for that matter and waits.

Cameron finds hollering Thirteen to make her stop is much easier than closing the small distance between them, now that she has the brunette's full attention. Shuffling one foot after the other, she is suddenly hit by the vision of her on her wedding day walking to the front of the aisle where her husband is waiting. Baffled at why she is reminiscing about this _now_, she cannot help wonder with dread if her subconscious is trying to warn her she will have to pay a hefty price later on, should she give in to the overwhelming temptation.

Visibly shaking, she comes to rest inches away, fingertips barely grazing Thirteen's hand, which the latter immediately remedies to by intertwining their digits.

"I've never done this before," the blonde doctor admits quietly, warm breath tickling the brunette's jaw line.

"That's alright," Thirteen whispers soothingly, taking one hand to her mouth and kissing the fingertips gingerly, delight sweeping the previous concerned look away when Cameron does not flinch. Bold now, the taller woman takes hold of one hand more firmly, pulling the other woman behind her, thankful once more when Cameron allows herself to be led away towards the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas," Cameron singsongs first thing on Saturday morning upon walking into the kitchen, where Chase is busy making breakfast. He pauses from pouring them coffee, swirling around to sweep her into a tight hug and pecking at her lips before pulling back slightly to admire her adoringly, "Merry Christmas too."

"Thank you."

"Dunno if you remember but you've already thanked me last night when Thirteen was licking her way up from your bellybutton and I was—"

"Chase!" Cameron is quick to cut him off, smacking his arm with her palm, eliciting a chuckle from the latter. "That was a crazy thing to do. And I still can't picture you _actually_ meeting Thirteen and having the conversation with her. It's _insane_. But…tomorrow if I wanna do something crazier like go skinny dipping in winter or bungee jumping or…moving in together…getting engaged…I know you'll be up for it."

Chase is too stunned to come up with a proper worded response, so he merely lifts her up into his arms, leading them to the bedroom Cameron just exited a while ago, to show her his utter bliss.

Thirteen rouses from her sleep early Sunday morning only to register the additional weight on the bed next to her. Racking her brains, she discovers she has no freaking idea who that person may be. _Just fucking wonderful. Another nameless, faceless girl in your bed. Always go to her place. Never bring her back to your apartment. It gets so awkward in the morning. When will you learn, Thirteen? _Peeking open her eyes, she turns to face the latter, already preparing herself for whatever is about to ensue only to stop dead in her tracks. The scowl on her face altogether disappears, her features softening into a giddy smile. _Cameron._

Although only one day has gone by since she last found herself in a bed with the girl, this comes as a total surprise since she had already convinced herself that Friday night was a fluke; a once-in-a-lifetime experience that took place due to the festive atmosphere brought about by snow-bound Christmas. Which is why the hand that was about to brush strands of blonde hair aside halts in mid-air. No, not yet. She wants to bask in this moment for as long as she can since this chanced opportunity may definitely be a last one.

Cameron eventually opens her eyes a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes groggily and then, Thirteen is met with the most breathtaking smile ever.

"Since when are you here and how did you get in?"

Stretching her arms lazily above her head, Cameron rolls her eyes, albeit answering sweetly. "Good morning to you too."

Thirteen winces, closing her eyes momentarily, wanting so badly to slap herself. She must have sounded as if she was pissed off at having the girl in her bed, which is such a far cry from the truth. Fuck, she can be such an idiot sometimes. "Sorry and morning," she tries to placate the latter with a sheepish smile and she lets out a barely concealed sigh of relief when Cameron nods at her.

"Twenty minutes and…uh oh."

"Uh oh what?"

Cameron cringes, not at all happy she is the one having to inform the brunette about her former boss's antics. "House keeps the key to his employees' apartment in his office…"

Instead of the expected lashing out, Thirteen merely shakes her head in exasperation instead before scanning the ceiling for something. "Should I be worried that there could be a camera in there aimed at my bed?" she asks after a while, pointing towards her closet in the right corner of her room that rises up to almost the ceiling, leaving a small but certain space at the top.

To the outsider, the question would have been laughable but they both know House is capable of pretty much anything. "Um…definitely?"

An eye roll is all the brunette resorts to before a thought crosses her mind. "Why aren't you worried then?" She asks, eyes vivid with curiosity. "Should this be a possibility, by tomorrow the whole hospital would know about you being in my bed."

"The only person who matters to me is Chase and he already knows about us," Cameron replies after a while, deep in thought. "And I don't think Cuddy would bother telling me anything seeing I didn't listen to her last time."

"Last time?"

The blonde girl shrugs nonchalantly. "She warned me against making out with Chase when we were still on the team lest she would have to fire one of us should something go wrong."

"I see. So what are you doing here? I'm sure it's not to enjoy my morning breath because I must stink—"

Right on cue, Cameron grabs her head, crashing their mouths together in a kiss that starts out rough but then her soft lips meshing with that of Thirteen's more than make up for the brutal assault. They pull apart after a couple of minutes, breathing heavily but grinning like idiots.

"I came here for this," Cameron rolls to the side to retrieve something from her bag at the foot of the bed and placing the said thing in between their bodies.

"You didn't open it," Thirteen remarks, staring at the gift she had left on the kitchen top when she had quietly slipped away early the previous morning.

"Not because I don't want it," Cameron is quick to reassure her, noting the disappointment dripping from her voice, smile widening when Thirteen flickers her gaze upwards to meet her eyes. "Chase rightly suggested that I should open it in front of you so you can see my reaction."

Impressed at Chase's thoughtfulness, the brunette makes a note to acknowledge him later for it and then motions for her to sit up in bed. Trailing her fingertips, Thirteen gently closes the latter's eyelids, smiling with glee when the older doctors purrs into her touch.

"Don't peek."

"I won't."

Tearing the wrapping paper on the small jewellery box, she opens it, taking out the glass pieces. She had spent hours scouring for that little, special something and had finally found it in a pair of crystal studded earrings. Pushing back Cameron's hair behind her ears, she fastens them delicately, making sure not to hurt her earlobes. She stretches to reach her nightstand and takes out a pocket-sized mirror from the drawer, which she places in the latter's hand.

"I hope you'll like them. You can look now."

"They are beautiful," the older girl gushes, fingering them, her voice taking on a more raspy tone. She spends a few moments admiring them in the mirror. "Remy can you…"

"Can I what?" Thirteen inquires, not sure what to make of the toned down, shy smile and the way she is not meeting her eyes.

"Hold me please?"

The younger woman stares back in wonder as she takes in the stark vulnerability on her face and the slight quivering of her bottom lip that Cameron somehow tries to hide with her entrapping it with her teeth. _Nothing like a good quip to remedy the situation._

"You steal my keys from House's office, sneak into my apartment, into my bed, under my blanket and kiss me, but you hesitate into asking me something as simple as cuddling you? God, you're really something. Come here."

Lifting herself up, she clamps her back against the headboard, pulling Cameron's lissom body against hers and enwrapping her arms around her.

"Friday night was amazing."

"You were amazing."

"Really? I mean it was my first time…with a girl, not very experimental you know…while you…you know…you have so much…experience…not that's a bad thing…I just mean…it's—"

Thirteen interrupts her with an index finger on her lips, trying her best to stifle the bout of laughter that threatens to spill from her own lips. She manages to onlyrelease an amused chortle. Rambling, nervous Cameron is just too adorable.

"Allison, you were damn excellent. I'm honest."

Cameron returns Thirteen's grin and resumes her previous position with the back of her head against the other girl's chest. Thirteen smiles to herself, sighing blissfully at the sweet, fruity smell of the latter's shampoo that tingles her nostrils. To think about it, having the beautiful doctor in her arms in her apartment is all thanks to…Chase. She almost laughs out loud. Before that famous conversation with Chase, she had respect for the doctor but none for the man. After all, had not he demanded Cameron in front of _everyone_ if she had slept with House? In her opinion, such things were discussed _in private_, not in front of your co-workers. But hell, in what a stunning way has he redeemed himself in her eyes.

"Are you over House?"

"Yes," Cameron replies without a hint of hesitation before craning her head to the side to look up, "Why?"

"I can't believe _I'm_ saying this but…what Chase did was _whoa_. He's…nice."

Cameron cannot help but laugh at the comical expression on the girl's face, which is a combination of her frowning slightly, a perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked upwards and eyes big as saucers. "That he is. So…when do we do another one?"

"We can't take advantage of Chase's kindness _that_ soon. It's only been one day, you know. I'd say…in two, three days at least."

"He won't mind, not if he's in the middle this time…you know, now that you like him…"

Thirteen freezes, forgetting to breathe for around ten seconds before her brain actually processes the smirk on Cameron's face. _Of course, she is toying with me._ _Duh._

"Good one. Really good one Cameron."

The sound of the doorbell saves her from further embarrassment and she silently thanks whoever the person behind the door is. Pausing one moment to throw back a glance at the girl still in her bed, she catches sight of Cameron waving mischievously at her. Thirteen cannot help but shake her head in disbelief as she walks out. _Who would have thought Cameron could be such a riot? I certainly didn't._

Lost in thoughts, she yanks open the door of the apartment to reveal…Chase, a shopping bag in hand, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

_Dishevelled clothes, tousled hair and dazed expression. Uh oh. I hope I haven't interrupted anything. _

"Hey."

"Hi," Thirteen moves aside to let him come in, "What's in the bag?"

"You slipped away so quietly that we couldn't celebrate," Chase smiles at her, "What could have been a major disaster turned out to be remarkably great. I've brought champagne."

Thirteen smiles back, gesturing him towards her bedroom. "I'll just be back."

The brunette returns some moments later with three flutes, which Chase proceeds to fill once he has opened the cork on the champagne bottle with a small 'pop'. Thirteen settles back in bed, crossing her legs under her as she lifts the glass that Cameron hands over to her. "So what do we toast to?"

"Our new friendship?" Chase suggests, looking back and forth at the two women, who acquiesce, speaking in unison, "To our friendship."

"And Remy?

"Yea?"

Cameron leans in to whisper directly in Thirteen's ear. "I wasn't joking."


End file.
